Heaven and Hell
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Retrouvez Castiel, Dean, Sam, Bobby et une nouvelle venue pour la lutte contre l'Apocalypse. Venez découvrir un Ange rebelle qui commence à tomber amoureux...  Saisons 4 à 6. Attention aux spoilers
1. Chapitre Un : Dans un autre Monde :

**Heaven and Hell**

**Chapitre Un : Dans un autre Monde :**

Voici une histoire… Peut-être inventé, mais je pense qu'elle est vrai pour une personne. Alors laissez-moi vous raconter son épopée, laissez-moi vous expliquer toute son aventure…

Tout commença un jour comme les autres. Beautyloo était une belle fille. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux blond platine presque blancs, mince, la peau blanche… On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Et ce jour là, le Destin de cette fille bascula. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Sans prévision, sans aucun signe apparent… Du jour au lendemain, le moral de Beautyloo tomba dans le plus profond des abysses… Et elle découvrit que même au fond du gouffre, y'avait encore moyen de creuser pour être encore plus bas… Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne fut comme avant…

Beautyloo fut alors comme un Ange ayant perdu sa grâce. L'ayant perdu très très loin. Elle n'était même plus dans ce Monde ci. Sans cette grâce, elle n'était plus elle-même, elle n'était que l'ombre de la belle Beautyloo, elle était devenu une bête après avoir était la Belle. Maintenant, elle devait construire un Monde autour de son Enfer, pour survivre. Elle avait tout perdu. Absolument tout. Et elle savait quand tout ça allé s'arrêter. Il y avait soixante-six sceaux. Ces sceaux étaient des actions, des paroles, des jours qui… Une fois dit ou passé, enfoncé encore plus le pied dans sa tombe. Notre héroïne comptait donc les sceaux qui se brisés au fur et à mesure. Elle savait qu'arriver à « soixante-six » quelque chose allait arriver. Probablement qu'à la fin, elle retrouverait un Paradis dans lequel sa grâce lui serai rendu. Mais pour le moment, elle était sur Terre. Ou en Enfer… Parce que l'Enfer n'est pas toujours sous Terre…

Perdu dans les ténèbres, tournant dans sa cellule, Beautyloo se servait alors de son imagination plus que débordante pour survivre. Tout autour d'elle se transformait, elle y comprit. Maintenant, notre héroïne pouvait vivre des aventures dignes de ce nom…

Monde Supernatural :

Beautyloo, toujours blonde platine, un passe dans les cheveux. Qu'elle avait long d'ailleurs. Mince, habillé d'une robe noire avec des dockers de la même couleur aux pieds. C'était une professionnelle des combats au sabre, couteau et revolver… Elle était un bout en train, d'une intelligence hors du commun. Elle savait tout sur tout ! Tout ce que l'être Humain est capable de savoir, elle le savait… Physiquement, elle était magnifique comme avant la perdition de sa grâce. Mentalement, elle était plus décontracté, plus à l'aise, moins timide, plus ouverte… Elle avait rejoint un groupe d'amis. Trois hommes, avec chacun une personnalité bien différente. D'abord, il y avait Dean Winchester. L'aîné. Grand, cheveux châtain et court, les yeux verts, toujours affublé d'un collier porte bonheur et d'un drôle de bracelet. Son petit frère était Sam. Physiquement, bien plus grand que Dean. Les cheveux châtain foncé et mi-long, les yeux bleues, musclé, souvent vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean. Et le dernier arrivé était Castiel. Un Ange. Un vrai Ange du Seigneur. Il avait pris refuge dans le corps d'un mortel du nom de Jimmy. Depuis ce jour il était habillé toujours de la même façon : un vieil imperméable beige, une cravate et un pantalon noir, les cheveux de la même couleur et en bataille. Il avait encore du mal avec les habitudes des Humains, il ne comprenait pas tout mais il restait l'Ange gardien des Winchester ET de Beautyloo. Dean, Sam et Beautyloo étaient comme trois grands ados qui voyageaient d'hôtels en hôtels pour chasser le surnaturel. Dean avait vingt-huit ans et Sam vingt-quatre ans comme Beautyloo. Et Castiel… Bah disons qu'étant un Ange, son âge était… Très « vieux ». Bref, nos trois chasseurs roulaient toujours en Impala. Le « bébé » de Dean. Une Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Beautyloo faisait parti de la troupe depuis presque six mois. Les frangins ne savaient pas grand chose sur elle, mais ils s'en moquaient… Après tout, tout le monde à droit d'avoir des secrets… Un énième jour comme les autres, dans un énième hôtel miteux du coin, nos trois compères se levèrent. La veille, ils avaient chassé une sirène. Comme dans la mythologie.

- Oh Sam ! Ne prend pas toute l'eau chaude ou je te botte les fesses ! Cria Dean à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Dean… Gronda Beautyloo.

Elle pianotait sur l'ordinateur portable pour chercher des informations sur l'Apocalypse à venir et sur d'autre endroit où chasser.

- Regarde, y'a peut-être quelque chose dans cette ville. Un musée qui serai possédé ou je ne sais quoi… Tu pense que c'est pour nous ?

Dean se dirigea vers l'article :

- Aucune trace d'Anges ou de fin du Monde ? Au moins ça changera de nos habitudes actuelles !

- Um… Mais je… Bafouilla Beautyloo. Je comptais briefer Cas pour cette mission. Peut-être qu'il a un autre truc pour nous…

Dean zieuta Beautyloo puis Sam sortit de la douche ce qui coupa ses suspicions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? S'informa le cadet.

- On a plus d'eau chaude, maugréa Dean.

Sam souffla et Beautyloo se remit à pianoter sur son clavier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel apparût au milieu de la pièce.

- Ah Cas, on parlait justement de toi, s'amusa l'aîné.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna l'Ange.

- On comptait partir chasser… Um… On ne sait pas trop quoi dans un musée. Mais si tu as mieux…

- Oui, repris sérieusement l'Ange. Il y a une menace. Autre que l'Apocalypse. Une sérieuse menace…

Puis il s'arrêta de parler mais regarda Beautyloo.

- Tu peux développer ? Questionna Dean.

- Il s'agit de Red B, avoua mystérieusement Castiel.

Beautyloo fut quelque peu paniqué alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas tout.

- Qui est Red B ? S'enquit Sam.

- Une affreuse personne, expliqua l'Ange. On ne sait pas très bien si c'est une Démone, une possédée ou une autre entité du Mal…

- En gros, on ne sait pas comment la tuer ? Compris Dean. Super… Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec elle ?

- Vous rien, répliqua Beautyloo. C'est moi…

Note importante, Beautyloo, comme Dean, avait déjà fait un p'tit séjour en Enfer. (Pointe d'ironie avec le fait que le corps de Beautyloo était encore en Enfer dans la « vraie vie ») Mais alors que Castiel avait extirpé Dean des profondeurs de la Terre, Beautyloo elle, s'était débrouillé toute seule…

- Bah vous savez que je suis allé en Enfer, commença t-elle. J'étais prisonnière et j'ai fais un pacte avec un Démons. Deux ans de liberté pour l'éternité en Enfer. Ouais, vu comme ça c'est de l'arnaque mais… Peut importe. Je suis resté un an en Enfer mais j'ai réussis à en partir. J'ai trouvé comme « une porte » et je l'ai prise…

Dean et Sam n'en crurent pas leur oreille.

- Et Red B dans tout ça ?

- Um… C'était elle qui me retenait prisonnière et qui a fait que j'ai dit oui pour le pacte avec le Démon des croisements…

- Aujourd'hui elle est venue te récupérer, informa Castiel. Elle est en colère que tu es pu lui échapper à elle ainsi qu'à l'Enfer. A mon avis ce qu'elle compte te faire dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer…

- Tu sais remonter le moral toi ! Ironisa Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter alors ?

- Il faudrait que je créé un « lien » avec elle, expliqua Castiel. Que je sache quelle porte Beautyloo a prise pour quitter l'Enfer. Ainsi je saurai tout le temps où se cache Red B.

- Ah mais… Comment tu compte savoir quelle porte j'ai…

Beautyloo arrêta de parler… Elle savait exactement comment Castiel comptait faire puisqu'elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre… Des « fouilles angéliques » comme disait Dean, consistait à pénétrer presque physiquement dans l'esprit d'une personne pour lui extirper des informations. Mais cette action était d'une douleur tellement atroce, que des séquelles pouvaient en résulter. Et Beautyloo savait que Castiel devait lui faire subir ça pour repérer sa plus grande ennemie…

- Vas-y, ordonna la petite blonde. Vas-y Cas, je suis prête.

- Olà, doucement, s'interposa Dean. Tu oubli peut-être que tu ne peux pas supporter ça ! Tu ne vas pas du tout aimer la douleur !

- J'ai pas aimé l'Enfer, lança Beautyloo. Je crois que je suis habitué à ce genre de douleur… Et puis ça va, c'est Cas et pas un démon qui va me « torturer » !

- J'essayerai de me dépêcher, ajouta l'Ange.

Beautyloo s'allongea sur le lit. Sam et Dean tenaient la fille pour ne pas qu'elle bouge trop. Castiel approcha sa main de son sternum et l'enfonça à l'intérieur de Beautyloo. A ce moment notre héroïne fut prise d'une douleur violente et incontrôlable. Elle se retenait de ne pas hurler mais des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Castiel mettait du temps, parce que Beautyloo savait tout sur tout, il était envahi par un amas d'informations et avait beaucoup de mal à trouver celle qu'il souhaitait. Dean et Sam échangèrent des regards terrifiés avec l'Ange. Si ça durait trop longtemps Beautyloo finirait folle. Mais enfin, Castiel arrêta la torture. Beautyloo pu à nouveau respirer et se calmer.

- T'as trouvé ce que tu cherché ? S'informa Sam.

- Oui…

- Et ? S'enquit Dean.

- Red B est en mouvement. Mais ces actions sont programmées pour un seul et même but : Trouver Beautyloo.

- J'me sens aimé c'est fou, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, ajouta Castiel. Elle t'en veut vraiment !

- Alors elle est où cette Red Machin Chose ? Questionna l'aîné.

- Pour le moment, on l'a trouvera dans une vieille maison. C'est un coin abandonné. Je crois même que c'est hanté.

- Et bien… On peut dire qu'elle choisi bien ces endroits ! Termina Dean.

Dans la réalité :

La réalité est une prison… Ou un Enfer… Voir les deux pour Beautyloo. Le regard vide, elle était amorphe, assise sur son matelas à contempler les murs gris. Si son corps était figé, dans sa tête en revanche se livré une bataille sans merci, sans pitié. Plus rien à l'intérieur d'elle n'avait de limite. Le temps s'arrêtait, la douleur s'évaporait, les ténèbres laissaient place à la lumière. Elle savait que dans cette vie il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, alors elle cherchait toujours ailleurs. Son corps était une coquille vide. Les autres la voyaient se déplacer, mais elle, elle n'était plus là. Elle n'avait plus faim, elle ne dormait plus, rien ne lui donnait envie, rien ne lui procurait du plaisir. Alors elle repartait dans ces Mondes pour pouvoir… Engager le combat…


	2. Chapitre Deux : Un amour Divin :

**Chapitre Deux : Un amour Divin :**

Monde Supernatural :

Nous retrouvons Dean, Sam, Castiel et Beautyloo dans une vieille maison. « Maison » n'est pas le mot approprié. « Manoir » serait plus juste. Il faisait nuit, aucune étoiles, et nos quatre héros devaient se balader avec des lampes torches pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils rentrèrent par « téléportation angélique » dans la bâtisse. Un piège était évidemment à craindre. Mais ils n'avaient cependant pas le choix. Combien de fois Beautyloo avait aidé les deux frères ? Maintenant c'était à leur tour. L'intérieur du Manoir était un dédale bordélique de couloirs et de pièces désertes, pourris par la poussière et les tags. Ils fouillèrent dans tous les coins, à l'affût du moindre danger et armé jusqu'aux dents. Ils rentrèrent alors dans une des pièces et tout à coup la porte se ferma derrière eux.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, fit Sam.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa son frère.

A ce moment, un groupe de Démons se matérialisèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. Tous les quatre héros se mirent au combat. Contre toute attente, se fut Beautyloo qui en tua le plus. Avec des cascades dignes de samouraïs, elle avait une telle grâce pour combattre, une telle légèreté. Elle se faufilait partout, les tuer tous un par un… Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan héroïque par une main qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Red B. En un claquement de doigt, elle pu enchaîner Dean et Sam au mur de la pièce et mettre à moitié K.O Castiel.

- Te voilà ! China la « Démone ». Ça fait des années que je te cherche et ton Ange gardien t'emmène directement à moi.

Beautyloo tiqua en entendant « Ange gardien ».

- Oui, repris Red B, Castiel était désigné pour te protéger où je ne sais quoi. N'empêche, il n'a pas pu te sauver de l'Enfer contrairement à Dean… Comme quoi…

Elle profita de la perplexité de la jeune fille pour lui aligner une bonne droite et un coup dans les côtes. Beautyloo tomba à terre. Castiel lui se releva et entrepris un combat avec Red. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'avantage, cette créature était vraiment très forte. Après quelques minutes à recevoir des coups, Castiel se retrouva lui aussi au sol à côté de Beautyloo. Tous les deux en sang et à bout de force, regardèrent l'ex-gardienne se diriger vers eux avec un rictus sadique. Castiel eu alors un réflexe auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Tandis que Red B se rapprochait d'eux, notre Ange se rapprocha de Beautyloo pour la protéger. Il commença par enlacer ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Il sentait la terreur qui émanait d'elle. Elle colla sans même s'en rendre compte sa tête sur le torse de Castiel. Elle avait le regard baissé et retenait ses larmes alors que l'Ange tuait des yeux Red B qui était juste en face de lui.

- C'est touchant, fit-elle. Je le savais avant vous…

- Tu savais quoi ? Demanda Castiel.

- Sérieusement Cas ? Ah j'oubliais… Tu n'es pas doué pour tout ce qui touche à l'Humanité… Aux sentiments tout ça…

Sur ce coup là, elle avait raison, parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Il plissa les yeux comme à son habitude lorsqu'il ne saisissait pas quelque chose.

- Oh Cas ! Repris Red B. Vraiment ? Bon, peut importe de toute façon. Tu n'auras pas le temps de connaître tout ça avec Miss Blonde Platine ici présente. Parce que je vais me faire une joie de la…

- N'essaye même pas de la toucher, menaça Castiel.

- Mais c'est qu'il mord ! Les Humains que tu protèges déteignent un peu trop sur toi…

Elle s'approcha de nos deux héros, Beautyloo était tétanisé et Castiel ne savait comment réagir… Avec une force hors du commun, Red B arracha la petite blonde des bras de son Ange et lui mis le couteau sous la gorge. Castiel ne bougea plus, il tenta de négocier :

- Attend, tu ne veux pas la tuer comme ça non ?

- Oh, tu veux dire que je veux la faire souffrir avant ?

Elle sourit et repris :

- Oh ouais, j'en ai très envie… Mais je voudrais juste… Vérifier une théorie…

Castiel n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, que déjà Red B enfonça son poignard dans le ventre de Beautyloo. Personne n'avait venu le coup arriver, ils furent tous sous le choc. Ainsi que Dean et Sam qui essayaient encore de se libérer de leurs liens. Red B riait, un affreux rire machiavélique et jeta Beautyloo dans les bras de Castiel comme un vulgaire chiffon. Red disparu aussitôt laissant Castiel les larmes aux yeux en tenant Beautyloo. Dean et Sam furent libérés et coururent directement vers notre couple. La mine horrifiée, ils implorèrent Castiel du regard de faire quelque chose pour sauver la jeune fille. Celle-ci se vidait de son sang, elle transpirait et ne tenait plus debout. Castiel s'accroupi et allongea Beautyloo sur ses genoux…

- Je suis désolé… Dit-il. Je ne voulais pas… Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Il se surprit alors à pleurer. Beautyloo plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas ta faute…

L'Ange rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça… Mais…

Castiel en perdait ses mots. Dean vit l'étincelle dans son regard et il comprit.

- Dis-lui Cas… Dis-le-lui…

Castiel et Beautyloo ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Castiel réussis cependant à avouer à Beautyloo :

- Je t'aime.

Et sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent. Castiel laissa couler ses larmes sur Beautyloo. Dean et Sam admirèrent le spectacle. Mais ils virent aussi une lumière émaner de Beautyloo. Plus ils s'embrassaient et plus elle s'amplifiait. Au finale le couple fut entouré d'un halot blanc éclatant. Les frères ne comprenaient pas, mais ils décidèrent de ne rien arrêter. Une minute plus tard, Castiel releva la tête et eu la surprise de voir que Beautyloo allait bien. Sa blessure avait disparu. La jeune fille enleva les mains de son ventre et vit elle aussi qu'elle ne saignait plus. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux encore sous le choc des événements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Voulu savoir Beautyloo.

Castiel la regarda :

- Je crois… Non, c'est trop étrange… Même pour moi.

- Mais si Cas, reprit Dean. C'est ça !

- Um… Ça quoi ? Questionna la fille.

- C'est… L'amour… Avoua Sam. L'amour que vous refouliez tous les deux. Je sais pas, peut-être que Cas a développé un pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas pour sauver celle qu'il aime…

Dans la réalité :

Beautyloo en mode zombie continuait les tâches qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Lorsqu'elle était seule, enfermée, elle s'imaginait souvent qu'un Ange était avec elle. L'accompagnait. Cela permettait de se sentir moins seule. Lorsqu'elle pleurait dans sa cellule, qu'elle hurlait de douleur dans le couloir, « il » était toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Beautyloo voulait en finir. Elle pensait que son Paradis serait comme son rêve. Et qu'alors elle rejoindrait pour toujours le Monde qu'elle s'était créée. Mais « il » ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête maintenant :

- Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça ! Tu ne comprends pas… Fit-elle.

- Parce que je suis un Ange ? Un Ange déchu qui plus est ? Alors je ne peux pas comprendre ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas à ma place, ma vie n'est pas la tienne…

- J'ai pas besoin d'être à ta place pour sentir la douleur que tu as, la rassura t-il. Je la vois.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aider parce que tu n'es pas réel. Mais… Si tu ne peux pas me sauver et que personne ne le peux, pourquoi tu veux que je reste dans ce Monde pourris ?

- Parce qu'il y a encore de l'espoir…

- Justement non ! Hurla Beautyloo. L'espoir ne fait pas vivre ! L'espoir ne sert qu'à fermer les yeux sur ce Monde pervers ! Je ne veux pas mourir pourtant… Mais je ne veux pas survivre non plus… Je veux juste vivre mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible…


	3. Chapitre Trois : Go ask Beautyloo :

**Chapitre Trois : Go ask Beautyloo :**

Monde Supernatural :

Le lendemain, ils dormirent dans un autre hôtel. Castiel était reparti faire sa guerre civile au Paradis. Vers sept du matin, Sam, Dean et Beautyloo était déjà debout. Ils remballaient leur affaire parce qu'ils avaient encore de la route et de la chasse à faire. Personne ne parla pas de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Au sujet du couple Castiel/Beautyloo. Le matin fut donc bien silencieux. Pourtant Dean essayait encore et encore de détendre l'atmosphère avec ses blagues, mais rien n'y faisait. Voyant le visage miné de Beautyloo, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

- Okay, on va en parler alors ?

- Parler de quoi ? Fit la jeune fille.

- De ce qui s'est passé hier ! Ta guérison miracle, l'aveu de Cas…

A ce nom Beautyloo reprit ses activités, elle plia son linge comme si de rien n'était :

- Non, j'ai pas tell'ment envie d'en parler…

- Pourtant, repris Dean, Castiel va forcément réapparaître à un moment alors…

Sitôt son nom prononcé, l'Ange en question se matérialisa entre Dean et Beautyloo.

- On a un problème, lâcha Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et protesta :

- Ouais, sinon « Bonjour » non ?

- Dean c'est sérieux…

- Mais c'est toujours sérieux avec toi, ajouta Sam qui venait d'arriver.

Castiel continua son laïus en expliquant à nos trois héros et en évitant le regard de Beautyloo.

- C'est au sujet de la guerre là-haut… Je suis en train de perdre… Et si je perds, le Monde…

- Va s'éteindre, se sera l'Apocalypse et blabla, railla Dean. On connaît le refrain Cas.

- Ne prend pas ça à la légère Dean !

- Comment on peut t'aider ? S'informa Sam.

Castiel baissa les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop en réalité. Je sais juste que Crowley détient les âmes qui m'aideraient à ouvrire le Purgatoire. Mais je… Je ne sais pas comment je sortirai de cette épreuve alors si on peut avoir un plan B… Je sais aussi que Raphaël est bien plus puissant que moi.

- Et que elle ? Questionna Dean en montrant Beautyloo du doigt.

Castiel ne regarda même pas Beautyloo et cette dernière avait les yeux baissés. L'Ange répondit à la question en observant Dean.

- Pourquoi tu crois que…

- Parce qu'à par le fait qu'elle est tétanisé devant Red B, elle est une pro de tous les combats. Sérieux Cas, j'ai dû mal à le dire, mais elle pourrait nous mettre K.O tous les trois en cinq secondes si elle le voulait… Alors…

Il y eu un long silence. Personne ne parla. Castiel et Beautyloo ne bougeaient même plus. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient. L'Ange brisa ce silence pesant :

- J'y avais pensé. Mais… Je… J'ai pas envie que…

Dean sourit parce qu'il savait ce que Castiel voulait dire. Et avant que le bout en train de service ne sorte une blague douteuse, Beautyloo parla enfin :

- J'le ferai.

Sam et Dean dévisagèrent la jeune fille tandis que Castiel avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les frères.

- Tu ne peux pas… Avoua l'Ange. Raphaël est fort… Il pourrait…

- La tuer ? Fini Dean. Oh Cas, si elle meurt tu peux la ressusciter ! Ou faire ton p'tit numéro d'hier et op le tour est joué !

- Dean… Gronda Sam.

- Quoi ? Fit l'aîné.

- Ce n'est pas le propos, reprit Castiel. Si elle meurt je ne pourrai pas la ressusciter elle…

Dean et Sam ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu l'extirper de l'Enfer.

- Vous pouvez m'aider alors ? Demanda Castiel.

- Bien sûr, avoua Sam.

- Parfait. Faites vos affaires, on a un long voyage.

- Pas de téléportation ? Voulu savoir Dean.

- Non, pas cette fois. Il faut que notre venu passe inaperçu…

Dean n'ajouta rien, il n'aimait pas les téléportations. Dean et Sam partirent dans leur coin continuer leur rangement, laissant alors notre couple tout seul. Beautyloo gardait encore la tête baissé faisant mine de ranger son sac. Castiel se tourna vers elle et l'admira. Il ne savait pas du tout comment entamer la conversation. Ni comment le dire. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider. Alors il tenta :

- Beautyloo…

Elle gardait encore les yeux baissés.

- Beautyloo s'il te plait, regarde moi.

Elle releva alors la tête.

- Pour hier… Commença Castiel. Tout… Tout était vrai… Et je… Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il faut faire. Je veux dire… Je ne suis qu'un Ange ! Un Ange déchu même, alors… Je pourrai demander conseil à Dean mais je doute que…

- Mauvaise idée, coupa Beautyloo.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Ils esquissèrent enfin un sourire.

- Ma guérison miracle ? Demanda Beautyloo.

- Je crois que sur ce point Sam a raison. Bien que je ne sache pas trop comment…

- Et tu ne peux pas me ressusciter parce que… ?

- Parce que… Um… Tu n'es pas comme Dean et Sam, ni comme moi… Ni Humaine, ni un Ange. Tu as été « créée » dans un but qui nous dépasse. Je suis moi-même assez ignorant sur le sujet. Certain prétende que tu es là pour sauver le Monde. Ou le détruire… Enfin, ça, ça m'étonnerai. Tu es différente, unique. Alors te ressusciter toi, serai impossible…

Beautyloo ne sembla pas inquiète à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Elle continua son rangement comme si de rien n'était, mais Castiel n'était pas dupe.

- Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé…

Beautyloo lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il s'expliqua :

- Tes journées au Manoir de Red B et tout ça. Je veux dire, je veille sur toi depuis longtemps, alors… Je sais tout.

Beautyloo se mit à rire.

- Te vexe pas Cas, mais ton boulot d'Ange gardien tu l'as un peu raté je crois…

- Je ne devais pas intervenir. On me l'a interdit. Ils disaient que ces épreuves forgeraient ton caractère, ta personnalité. Celle qui nous serait utile contre la fin du Monde.

- Bien… Je vais remercier Red dans ce cas ! China Beautyloo.

Castiel fut désemparé. Il s'en alla fermer la porte de la chambre sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille, puis il se dirigea vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença cette dernière.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa derechef. Au début ça l'a surpris, mais elle se prit vite au jeux.

Dans la réalité :

La tête de Beautyloo allait exploser, son cœur allait lâcher. Elle avait du mal à contenir sa rage, ses larmes, sa colère. Heureusement qu'il était là pour l'aider. Comme un « ami imaginaire » en somme. Elle pensait trop, à trop de chose. Sa curiosité allait la tuer elle le savait. Elle était trop empathique, comme si elle portait le poids du Monde sur ces épaules. Beautyloo se disait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être malheureuse parce qu'il y avait pire qu'elle dans la vie. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir en finir parce que ceux qui voulaient vivre devaient souvent mourir. Elle pensait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur parce qu'elle avait fait ou elle allait faire quelque chose de mal. Bien que son empathie démesuré l'empêchait même de tuer ne serai-ce que de simple insectes. Et pourtant elle sentait cette « bombe atomique » à l'intérieur d'elle. Un Mal grandissant qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir pour le bien des autres. A chaque faux pas qu'elle entreprenait, il venait l'aider.

- Tu m'interdis presque tout ! Rechigna Beautyloo. Tu me dis d'arrêter de faire ceci ou cela ou même de ne pas regarder tel ou tel film. Moi je veux bien t'écouter si tu me dis pourquoi !

- Tu le sais, lui répondit-il. Soit tu sentiras comme une étincelle d'espoir qui s'éteindra d'un coup te laissant alors au trente sixième dessous. Soit, et bien tu l'as dit toi-même, la curiosité te tuera. Ton cerveau n'oubli jamais les images qu'il a pu voir. Et je pense que tu as assez vu d'horreur comme ça, je me trompe ?

- Non… Tu as raison… Comme d'habitude… Avoua t-elle.

- Mais tu vas quand même le faire, compris t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis déjà en Enfer… Au pire quoi ? Ça brise un autre sceau ? Bein très bien ! Plus vite ils se brisent et plus vite je quitte cet endroit !


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Un petit détour :

**Chapitre Quatre : Un petit détour :**

Monde Supernatural :

C'était enfin décidé. Sam, Dean et Beautyloo allaient aider Castiel dans sa lutte au Paradis. Mais ils avaient juste besoin de passer voir quelqu'un d'abord. Après tout, plus y'avait de chasseurs, et mieux c'était non ? Tous les quatre dans l'Impala. Dean au volant bien sûr, Sam à la place du mort, ce qui nous laissait les deux amoureux ensemble derrière. Et malgré le fait que l'aîné n'arrêtait pas de zieuter dans le rétroviseur pour voir ce que les deux tourtereaux faisaient, il ne se passa rien entre eux. Le trajet fut long. Surtout que le conducteur passait les cinq mêmes albums musicaux en boucle et qu'en plus il chantait faux. Mais ça faisait quand même sourire Beautyloo alors…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le garage. Dean arrêta l'Impala non loin de la pancarte « Bobby Singer's Auto ». Ils firent le reste du chemin à pied. Bobby les attendaient déjà.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, fit remarquer celui-ci.

- C'est parce que Dean préfère chanter que de passer les vitesses, badina Beautyloo.

Bobby sourit. Dean un peu moins. Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'antre de leur ami. Une vieille bicoque, un peu cradingue et rempli de livres, et de bières ! Bobby était un homme gentil, la cinquantaine passé, vêtu d'une chemise de bûcheron et toujours une casquette vissé sur la tête. Il connaissait les Winchester depuis des lustres et avait eu plaisir à rencontrer Beautyloo six mois plus tôt. Ils formaient tous une grande famille dont même notre Ange déchu faisait parti. C'était justement lui qui avait eu l'idée de briefer Bobby à propos de cette bataille contre Raphaël. Il ne fallait laisser passer aucun renfort. Bobby derrière son bureau croulant sous les vieux bouquins, et les quatre autres assis sur des chaises ou sur le vieux sofa, entamèrent la conversation :

- Quel est le plan ? Commença le maître des lieux.

- Nous devons sauver le Monde, fit Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, ça on sait Cas. Ce qu'on veut savoir en revanche, c'est « comment » ?

- Oh, um… Et bien, j'ai deux solutions. La première, faire le plein d'âmes pour tuer Raphaël. Mais ça pourrai mal tourner. Les âmes peuvent me faire perdre la raison et donc me faire oublier ma mission. Et la deuxième, le combat. Nous tous contre l'Ange mais… C'est du suicide.

- En gros… On n'a pas de plan ? Compris Bobby. Bon et bien…

- Non, oh, attendez, coupa Dean. On a quand même Beautyloo ! Ce n'est pas rien ! La réincarnation de Jackie Chan pourrait fortement nous aider !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, avoua Castiel.

- Et moi je n'aime pas ce que tu dis, ajouta Bobby. Tu veux envoyer une fille, sauf ton respect Beautyloo, se battre contre un Ange qui fait peur à Castiel ?

- Sympa, fit ce dernier.

- Hey ! Je suis là ! Dit Beautyloo. J'ai mon mot à dire non ?

- Non, on sait ce que tu vas dire et n'y pense même pas, gronda Bobby.

- Ah, tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? Ironisa la fille.

- Tu veux te battre contre nos avis. T'as envie de latter Raphaël pour te défouler et aussi pour sauver ton petit copain de sa guerre…

Beautyloo secoua la tête :

- Quoi ? Mon… « Petit copain » ? Sérieusement ?

- Ecoute, les deux seules personnes qui ne savaient pas que Beautyloo et Castiel étaient amoureux, étaient Beautyloo et Castiel, china Bobby.

- D'accord… Souffla la fille.

- Et si on en revenait à notre problème ? Repris Castiel.

Sam réfléchi à la question…

- Qu'est-ce qui peut tuer un Ange ?

- La seule chose qui peut tuer un Ange, répondit Castiel, c'est un autre Ange. Mais Raphaël est comme immunisé contre les poignards qui nous tuent et il est de toute façon trop fort pour que je puisse l'approcher… C'est un Archange en réalité, alors…

- Et ton plan avec les âmes ? Tenta Bobby.

- Se serai très dangereux. Je pourrai perdre la tête comme je vous l'ai dit. Même si vous êtes là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin, je serai comme un « Nouveau Dieu » et je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise…

- Un « Nouveau Dieu » ? Répéta Dean… Déjà que je ne crois pas à l'ancien…

- Dean… Gronda Sam. Alors on n'a pas le choix… Beautyloo doit essayer de tuer Raphaël…

- Non ! Crièrent en cœur Bobby et Castiel.

Sam, Dean et la fille les reluquèrent.

- Raphaël est un Archange, il est plus puissant que les Anges, expliqua Castiel. Même si elle s'en sort je n'ose pas imaginer sont état… Désolé… Je ne veux pas la laissé courir un tel risque… Elle est importante pour le Monde, pour nous tous… Pour moi…

Dean se mit à sourire tandis que Beautyloo se senti un peu mal à l'aise.

- Moi j'suis peut-être pas amoureux d'elle, repris Bobby, mais Beautyloo et vous deux Sam et Dean, vous êtes comme mes gosses pour moi. Et tout père refuserait une mission aussi suicidaire pour son enfant !

Il marquait un point. Mais Beautyloo pris la parole :

- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ? Ecoutez… D'après Cas j'ai été créée pour une raison bien précise… Sauver le Monde, le changer, ou le détruire même si j'en ai foutrement pas envie… Peut-être que latter Raphaël fait parti de ma mission ! On n'en sait rien après tout !

Cette fois ce fut elle qui marqua un point. Elle avait entièrement raison et les autres le savaient bien au fond d'eux-mêmes… Mais son Ange gardien, qui se trouvait être également son « petit copain », n'était pas d'accord. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Beautyloo les observa tous à tour de rôle :

- On est okay alors ? Bon dans ce cas… Quel est le plan ?

- Que tu reste en vie, rechigna Bobby.

Castiel, bien qu'entièrement d'accord avec le vieil homme, répondit à sa protégée :

- Il y a une… Légende en quelque sorte. Les poignards des Anges n'ont aucun effet sur Raphaël, mais il existerait une formule en Enochien qui permettrait de l'affaiblir le temps de lui porter le coup fatal.

- Parfait, fit Sam. Où trouver cette formule ?

Castiel baissa les yeux signe qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à dire :

- Au Paradis…

- Et alors ? Ne compris pas Dean. T'es encore un Ange que je sache, vole de tes ailes nous ramener le blabla magique !

- Dean… Commença l'Ange en question. Il y a des milliards de milliards de Paradis différents. Chaque morts à le sien, je te laisse imaginer le nombre de « portes » qu'on peut trouver là-haut. C'est impossible !

Dean souffla :

- En gros c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Castiel plissa les yeux, signe qu'il ne comprenait encore pas.

- Pourquoi cacher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ?

Beautyloo changea de sujet en esquissant quand même un sourire :

- Bon, on a compris, la formule est bien cachée. Mais… Ce n'est pas impossible. En tout cas, j'ai comme une idée pour un début de piste… Quelle est la meilleure façon de vraiment bien cacher quelque chose ?

Les quatre bonhommes la dévisagèrent en secouant la tête. Elle expliqua alors :

- La mettre à la vue de tous ! Une chose est bien cachée si elle est constamment visible, parce que personne ne s'y attend !

- Mais on revient au même problème, s'enquit Sam.

- Non, pas du tout. Cas, je crois que tu as un Paradis préféré non ? Et bien, on pourrait commencer par chercher là-bas !

L'Ange était plus ou moins d'accord avec elle. Au pire, il n'y aurait rien et ils repartiraient sur une autre piste, au mieux ils trouvaient la formule…

Dans la réalité :

Beautyloo venait de se lever. Enfin, pour se « lever » il faudrait d'abord se « coucher » et dormir. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas. Et quand bien même elle fermait les yeux la nuit, elle était en proie à d'horribles et terrifiants cauchemars. Comme si sa vie ne suffisait pas à ça. Elle descendit de son matelas sans envie, il n'y avait aucune perspective qui la réjouissait, qui lui donnait un besoin quelconque de se lever. Mais dés qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle « le » vit encore. Heureusement qu'il était là. Enfin, qu'elle l'imaginait.

- Bien dormis ? Demanda t-il.

- Ne pose pas des questions stupides, lança Beautyloo.

- Non, je veux dire. Par rapport à hier, c'est pire ou un peu moins pire ?

- Ah tu sais c'qu'on dit « Demain c'est aujourd'hui en pire ».

Il était bien d'accord. Mais comment l'aider, comment la réconforter lui qui n'était même pas réel physiquement !

- C'que j'aimerai que tu me prennes dans tes bras, avoua Beautyloo. Sentir l'amour, sentir que quelqu'un m'aime… Je ne connaîtrais jamais ça moi... Je pense que ça doit être un sentiment étrange… L'amour… Dommage pour moi…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolé pour moi… Mais c'est la vie… Enfin non, ce n'est pas une vie, c'est juste… De la survie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Voulu savoir son Ange.

Beautyloo se mis étrangement à sourire.

- Je crois que je vais me faire comme un peu « peur »…

Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation. En réalité, il jouait la partie de Beautyloo qui ne voulait pas mourir. Il était là pour l'aider à combattre et à survivre. A lui évité de faire des bêtises, de s'enfoncer encore plus. Mais comme Beautyloo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle faisait tout pour vite briser les sceaux et tout arrêter. Elle savait les actions qui pouvaient les faire sauter. Comme par exemple, provoquer la colère de sa gardienne, faire naître une étincelle d'espoir et puis souffler dessus, regarder un film auquel elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrai pas, du genre qu'elle n'en dormirai même plus… Oui, son but était de vite briser les soixante six sceaux…


	5. Chapitre Cinq : Au Paradis :

**Chapitre Cinq : Au Paradis :**

Monde Supernatural :

Le Paradis préféré de Castiel était l'éternel mardi après-midi d'un homme autiste mort noyé dans son bain en 1953. Sam, Dean et Beautyloo comprenaient un peu pourquoi. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques, la paix envahissait ce lieux, rien ne pouvait déranger son petit coin de Paradis… Bobby était resté « en bas », ça faisait un moment que sa maison fut considérée comme le QG des Winchester et de leurs alliés.

- Bon, entama Sam, faut trouver une formule dans ces jardins immenses… Mais… Um… Elle ressemble à quoi la formule ? C'est un bout de papier, une pierre gravé… ?

Castiel souffla, il se tourna vers les frères et Beautyloo.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende après tout. Ce n'est pas si facile.

- Non, bien sûr, china Dean.

Beautyloo sembla regarder les lieux comme avec une vision au rayon X. Elle tenta de décrypter quoi que se soit, de voir un signe ou une anomalie quelconque. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle réfléchi cependant à haute voix :

- Si c'est écrit en Encohien, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment très très vieux. La version papier est donc à exclure. J'opterai plus pour une stèle gravé. Du genre « Les 11 commandements »

- Ah oui, chouette film ! Réagit Dean. Bien que Français…

Sam, Beautyloo et Castiel lui lancèrent un regard noir qui voulait dire « La ferme ». Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

- Beautyloo a raison, avoua Castiel. On devrait commencer par chercher des runes sur des pierres. N'importe où ici.

Ils partirent chacun d'un côté pour fouiller. La pierre n'aurai pas été trop difficile à trouver au milieu des jardins vert. Mais après une heure de chasse infructueuse, nos quatre héros commencèrent à perdre espoir.

- Elle n'est pas là, fit Dean.

- Oh vraiment ? Ironisa Beautyloo.

- Ta théorie tenait pourtant la route, dit Sam. Ou alors c'est un autre Paradis… Le préféré de Raphaël ?

- Non, parce qu'il sait que c'est là qu'on chercherait en premier, expliqua la fille.

- Exacte, avoua une mystérieuse voie dans le dos de Dean, Sam, Castiel et Beautyloo.

Tous les quatre se retournèrent et eurent la surprise et la terreur de découvrir Raphaël devant eux. L'Archange avait trouvé refuge dans le corps d'un grand homme noir. Il les dévisagea tous un par un et semblait s'amuser de les voir ici.

- Castiel… Commença t-il… Le bruit court que tu chercherais à m'évincer ?

Notre Ange essaya de lui tenir tête sans trop avoir l'air paniqué.

- Raphaël… Ce que tu cherche à faire, c'est de la folie… Provoquer l'Apocalypse. Pourquoi ? Si tu fais ça tu ne vaux pas mieux que Lucifer !

- Lucifer est notre frère Cas. Dieu la chassé parce qu'il l'aimait trop lui et qu'il détestait les Humains qu'il avait créé.

Il dévisagea Dean et Sam en disant ça :

- Ces Êtres inférieurs à nous. Ils sont si… Imparfaits. Ils sont remplis de pêchers, de vis et de cruauté. Ils ne valent pas la peine de rester sur Terre. Non, nous les Anges, nous sommes les seuls à devoir être ici. Nous sommes à part, plus fort… Exceptionnels…

Les deux Humains présents ne savaient pas comment réagir à cet affront. Castiel parla pour eux :

- Tu te trompe. Il y a du bon dans ce Monde. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir les Humains à l'œuvre. Dean et Sam ont sauvés beaucoup de personnes. Beautyloo…

- Elle n'est pas Humaine elle, coupa Raphaël. Elle n'est pas un Ange non plus. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'elle fait ici, c'est pour ça que je préfère qu'elle périsse aussi avec les Hommes.

Castiel prit une mine renfrogné. Il n'aimait décidément pas qu'on touche à Beautyloo.

- Raphaël, cette guerre ne concerne que nous. Laisse-les en dehors de ça !

- Alors pourquoi tu les as amenés ici ? Tu joue les guides touristiques maintenant ?

Il se mit à rire en disant cela.

- Castiel… Je sais que tu cherche la formule. L'ironie veut que… Je ne peux pas la toucher, ni la déplacer par conséquent. Et l'ironie veut que malgré les milliards de milliards de Paradis existant ici, vous êtes tombé sur celui où elle est bien cachée. Voilà pourquoi, vous le comprendrez sûrement, je ne peux pas vous laissez partir vivant…

Sitôt les mots prononcé, il claqua des doigts et quatre Anges se matérialisèrent à côté de lui.

- Tuez-les, ordonna l'Archange.

Comme par magie, Castiel sortit quatre poignards dans ses mains et les distribua à Dean, Sam et Beautyloo. Chacun d'eux se battaient avec lutte et acharnement contre les Anges envoyés par Raphaël. Dean et Sam utilisaient la force physique. Castiel se servait de bonnes stratégies, comme si le combat avait été coordonné à l'avance. Beautyloo, toujours égale à elle-même, combattait avec grâce, comme une danse parfaite. Au final, sous le regard belliqueux de Raphaël, ces sbires moururent. Sa colère laissa place à une rage terrible.

- Okay Cas… Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Si ta propre vie ne signifie rien pour toi… Je pense que la vie d'elle, représente beaucoup…

Il montra Beautyloo du doigt. A ce moment, l'Ange senti la panique le gagner. Il n'avait pas prévu ce coup là. La fille en question fut tout aussi choquée, surtout qu'elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que même Raphaël était au courant pour elle et Castiel.

- Non attend… Commença Castiel.

Mais l'Archange ne l'écouta pas. Il claqua encore des doigts et Beautyloo disparu. Dean et Sam furent terrifiés, Castiel lui était horrifié :

- Où l'a tu emmené ! Ramène là…

- Calme-toi Cas ! Elle n'est pas morte. Ni en Enfer… Enfin, pas exactement…

Il échappa un rire machiavélique, et avant de partir il termina :

- Le temps que tu la retrouve, tu ne seras plus dans mes pattes. Bon courage.

Et il s'éclipsa…

Dans la réalité :

Une journée de plus en moins pour Beautyloo. Installer dans sa cellule, elle tourna en rond. Puis décida qu'il était temps de, peut-être, briser un autre sceau…

- C'est une mauvaise idée, lui dit-il. Je t'en prie, réfléchie un peu avant de faire ça ! Je suis sûr que tu regretteras tout après !

- Mais c'est justement ça le but ! Expliqua t-elle. Comment briser un sceau si je ne ressens pas une empathie profonde ? Une haine, une tristesse ou une peur intense ? Non… Je dois le faire. Je dois voir et savoir…


	6. Chapitre Six : Une nouvelle vie :

**Chapitre Six : Une nouvelle vie :**

Monde Supernatural :

Beautyloo se réveilla dans un lit deux places. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnu pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une grande chambre, éclairée, décoration banale mais sympa. Elle senti l'odeur d'un bon café venir du couloir. A pas furtif, elle quitta la pièce dans une robe de chambre. Elle découvrit un long couloir qui donnait sur une cuisine Américaine. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voie. Castiel était là, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se tourna vers elle comme si de rien n'était :

- Alors bien dormis ? Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu avais l'air si tranquille…

Beautyloo se frotta les yeux, elle pensait avoir à faire à un mirage mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lâcha t-elle sans le vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? S'inquiéta Castiel.

- J'ai surtout l'impression de ne pas encore être réveillé, fit Beautyloo.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment j'me suis retrouvé là ?

- Mais… On habite ici chéri, avoua Castiel. Tu sais quoi, je vais te préparer du thé, ça vaut mieux.

Beautyloo qui n'écouta pas un mot, repris :

- Mais attend, c'est un coup de Raphaël pas vrai ? Comment on a quitté le Paradis ?

Castiel la reluqua, il avait l'air soucieux.

- Qui est Raphaël ? Le Paradis ? Tu as rêvé que tu étais au Paradis ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Cria la fille. Je te parle de l'Archange ! Et puis c'est quoi ta tenue Cas ? Où est passé ton « trenchcoat » ?

Castiel se rapprocha de Beautyloo et la regarda dans les yeux :

- « Cas » ? Depuis quand tu m'appel « Cas » ? Et mon quoi ? « Trenchcoat » ? On est en été chéri… T'es sûr que ça va ?

Beautyloo ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire d'ailleurs :

- Non, non ! Ça va pas du tout ! Où sont Sam et Dean ? Percuta t-elle.

Castiel fut un peu surprise de sa question mais y répondit quand même :

- Je suppose que Dean doit encore être en train de dormir, il était à l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un copain à lui hier. Quant à Sam, et bien je suppose que lui et Jessica sont parti au boulot pourquoi ?

- Jessica ? Réagis Beautyloo. Mais je croyais qu'elle était…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase vu le regard ahuri de Castiel.

- J'vais voir Bobby, décida la fille.

Elle partit en direction de la porte d'entrée mais son ex-Ange l'a retint :

- Um… Beautyloo… Tu sors en robe de chambre là…

Elle analysa sa tenue et vit qu'il avait raison. Elle se dirigea droit vers la penderie de la chambre. En ouvrant les placards elle eu comme un choc :

- Ah ! Cas ! Où sont mes robes ?

Castiel rentra dans la pièce avec elle.

- Tes robes ? Comme si t'en portait ! Tout monde sait que tu te balade en jean slim et que tu me pique toujours mes chemises pour t'habiller !

Beautyloo lorgna l'armoire, en effet, il y avait plus des chemises du genre que Castiel portait en ce moment même, qu'autre chose. Beautyloo ronchonna mais s'habilla vite fait. Elle quitta la maison et se dirigea vers chez Bobby en taxi. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle espérait fortement que le vieux chasseur pourrai l'aider. Une fois devant le garage elle courut jusqu'à la maison et entra même sans frapper dans la précipitation :

- BOBBY ! Hurla t-elle. Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être…

Bobby arriva à sa rencontre, mais il n'était pas seul :

- Beautyloo ? Compris celui-ci. Castiel vient de m'appeler, y paraît que tu nous fais une crise d'amnésie ?

La fille reluqua celle qui se tenait à côté de Bobby.

- C'est qui ? Demanda t-elle.

Bobby jeta un regard à Beautyloo puis à la femme à côté de lui.

- Et bein c'est Karen !

Beautyloo ne sembla pas comprendre alors il rajouta :

- C'est ma femme enfin ! Mais t'es sûr que ça va ?

Beautyloo lorgna Karen, celle qui devait être morte et qui aurai permis à Bobby de devenir un chasseur. Puis elle reluqua la maison. Elle n'était plus crade, il n'y avait plus de gros livres anciens qui traînaient partout. Tout était propre… Trop propre… Bobby s'approcha d'elle :

- T'es sûr que ça va ? On s'inquiète pour toi. Ton fiancé est un peu perdu là.

Beautyloo tiqua :

- Mon… « Fiancé » ?

Bobby montra du doigt la main gauche de la fille. En effet, elle plaça son annulaire devant ses yeux et vit une bague.

- Oh bordel, lâcha t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en train de boire un café autour d'une table avec Bobby et Karen. Elle tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées :

- Alors, si j'ai bien tout pigé… Toi et ta femme, vous vivez ici, ça c'est bon. Sam est avocat et marié à Jessica. Okay, pourquoi pas. Dean, bosse dans un garage de bagnole, jusque là rien d'alarmant. Et moi et Castiel… Nous sommes fiancé, on vit ensemble et on travail… Um… Dans quoi d'ailleurs ?

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprenait pas toutes ces questions mais y répondit quand même :

- T'es toubib Beautyloo ! Tu bosse en oncologie ! Et Castiel lui est écrivain.

Elle se mit à rire :

- Écrivain ? Rien qu'ça ? Style, les légendes sur les Anges et les Démons tout ça…

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Repris Bobby. Enfin, ça reste fantastique mais pas à ce point !

- D'accord… Et… Alors… On ne chasse pas ?

Bobby ne comprenait pas :

- Comment ça ?

- Bein tu sais… Les esprits, les Démons, les Anges, Lucifer, Raphaël…

- Um… Non Beautyloo. Ces trucs là n'existent pas voyons ! T'as dû faire un sacré cauchemar toi !

Beautyloo s'enfonça dans sa chaise, elle essayait d'analyser toutes ces informations. Mais elle voulait en savoir plus :

- Tu dirais quoi de moi ? J'veux dire… Ce que j'aime, comment j'ai rencontré Cas, quelles sont mes passions ?

- « Cas » ? Répéta Bobby.

- Oh ah oui pardon, « Castiel », rectifia la fille.

- Et bien… Tu l'as rencontré y'en environ un an. Il était venu donner sa voiture à réparer au garage de Dean. Un soir tu es venu à son boulot, lui venait récupérer sa bagnole… Et on peut dire que ça était le coup de foudre entre vous ! Vous vous êtes revu et voilà ! Sinon toi… Um… T'es un super bon docteur. Les gosses t'adorent. Tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital avec tes malades mais sinon t'es dingue de Castiel. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble je ne t'ai jamais vu sans une de ses chemises sur ton dos. Sinon, les frères Winchester, toi et Castiel vous êtes très complices. Vous voyagez quand vous en avez l'occasion… Enfin voilà quoi ! Une vie normale Beautyloo, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Oui, voilà une bonne question. A quoi elle s'attendait ?

- Tu veux dire, repris la fille, que je ne chasse pas de créatures maléfiques, que personne ne cherche à me tuer moi ou Castiel. Qu'on vit heureux et qu'on s'amuse avec Sam et Dean comme des gamins… Et c'est tout ? Pas de peur, de plan débile, de Paradis, d'Enfer, de combat, d'armes etc… ?

Bobby la lorgna quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

- T'as dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête toi !

Dans la réalité :

Beautyloo était assise sur son matelas. Le regard dans le vide. Elle fixait l'horizon. En tout cas ses yeux fixaient l'horizon, mais elle, elle était ailleurs. « Il » arriva devant elle. Il la contempla quelques instants, puis passa sa main devant son visage comme si elle était aveugle.

- T'es là Beautyloo ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas non plus.

- Ah bein voilà, t'es parti ! Je m'en doutais, tout ça te rend de plus en plus amorphe ! Tu parle même plus et je n'arrive même pas à lire dans tes pensées…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Okay… Tu dois être dans un chouette Paradis là… En tout cas j'espère. Non, moi c'qui me fait peur, c'est quand tu vas te réveiller de tout tes strates de rêves… Tu vas faire le saut de l'Ange Beautyloo…


	7. Chapitre Sept: Nouveau plan :

**Chapitre Sept: Nouveau plan :**

Monde Supernatural :

Castiel, Sam et Dean avaient quittés le Paradis. L'Ange était énervé et apeuré. Il briefa Bobby sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer. L'homme en question pris une mine renfrogné :

- J'en étais sûr !

- Bobby… Tenta de calmer Sam.

- Non, j'vous arrête tout d'suite, ça va pas s'passer comme ça ! Bordel, j'aurai dû dire non !

- Moi aussi, avoua Castiel. Il faut absolument la retrouver !

- Okay Einstein, fit Dean, tu compte commencer par quoi au juste ?

Castiel s'approcha de lui et le toisa les yeux dans les yeux en répondant mystérieusement :

- Partout…

Dean arrêta de parler, Castiel n'était pas en état de comprendre ses plaisanteries. Bobby en remis cependant une dose :

- Bordel, on fait quoi maintenant hein ? Cas, tu connais Raphaël, dis-nous, à ton avis où est-ce qu'il a bien pu emmener Beautyloo ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et serra les lèvres, autre signe chez lui qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait :

- J'en sais rien…

- Oh allé, Cas ! Repris Dean. Tu dois avoir une toute petite idée !

- Quelle partie de « J'en sais rien » tu n'as pas compris ? S'énerva l'Ange.

Mais l'aîné ne lui en voulait pas se s'emporter de cette façon. Castiel se mit cependant à bien réfléchir à la question :

- Il sait que Beautyloo est forte. Je veux dire, physiquement elle pourrait tous les combattre. Donc, où que soit l'endroit mystère, Beautyloo est certainement inconsciente. Comme « endormis » pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Il doit la garder prisonnière « mentalement » se serai le plus sûr pour eux.

Dean, Sam et Bobby suivirent le résonnement de l'Ange. Le cadet eu soudain une idée :

- Attend, comme le pouvoir des Djinns tu veux dire ?

Castiel l'observa.

- C'est une idée en effet.

- Mais même si on sait dans quel état elle est, on ignore toujours où elle se trouve ! Repris Bobby.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Dean le regarda faire en tentant d'analyser la façon de réfléchir de l'Ange.

- Oh, tu crois qu'elle est au Paradis ?

- Quoi ? Non… Um… Raphaël ne veut pas lui faire du mal…

- Pourtant, coupa Sam, il a bien dit qu'il voulait la tuer.

- C'est de l'esbroufe, expliqua Castiel. Au sujet de Beautyloo il est comme nous tous, il ignore pourquoi elle est ici. Vouloir la tuer, serai comme détruire un Destin. Personne ne prendrait ce risque… Sauf Red B bien sûr… Je pense qu'elle est dans un endroit sûr… En Enfer, mais sans être en Enfer…

- Je suis perdu là, informa Dean.

Castiel s'impatienta et expliqua trop rapidement au goût des trois hommes :

- Elle est prisonnière mentalement pour ne pas qu'elle tue tout le monde, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrai la chercher mais qui est toutefois sécurisant. Ils ne peuvent pas la tuer, par conséquent, ce n'est pas Raphaël qui la garde mais quelqu'un d'autre. Il a cependant mentionné l'Enfer… Alors… Je pense…

- Super, j'ai l'impression de jouer au Cluedo badina Dean.

Trois paires d'yeux le fusillèrent du regard. Castiel repris son laïus :

- C'est Crowley qui la garde et c'est forcément un Djinn qui maintien son état mental.

Bobby, Sam et Dean furent stupéfait des déductions de l'Ange.

- Alors on y va ? S'impatienta ce dernier.

Tous les quatre, oui cette fois Bobby se joignit au groupe, furent téléporter dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Ils savaient à peu près où trouver Crowley. Bien que ce dernier fût nommé Roi des Enfers, il gardait un pied sur la Terre ferme pour venir ennuyer nos chasseurs. Entrant dans l'antre du Démon comme s'ils y avaient étés invités, Castiel pris de suite la parole :

- Où est-elle ? Lâcha t-il.

Crowley se tourna, se mit à sourire et parla d'une voie calme. Trop calme :

- Cas… Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue dans mon Enfer ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux. Je suis sûr que Raphaël t'a emmené Beautyloo.

- Oh… Attend je vais regarder, s'amusa Crowley.

Il fit genre de chercher dans la pièce pour mettre en rogne Castiel et il rétorqua :

- Mince alors, elle n'est pas là. Essaye le Paradis, en ce moment c'est moitié prix !

Castiel perdit patiente, il s'avança et décocha une bonne droite dans la tête du Démon. Crowley ne fut ni choqué, ni énervé, mais plutôt amusé :

- Wouaw… C'est trop mignon Cas…

L'Ange en question lui en aligna une autre.

- Ok, ok… Si on parlait du marché ? Accorda le Roi des Enfers.

- Quel marché ? Questionna Castiel.

- Tu laisses Raphaël faire sa petite Apocalypse et je te rends ta dulcinée…

Dean ne comprenait pas une chose :

- En quoi ça te servirai l'Apocalypse à toi ? T'es déjà en Enfer que je sache !

Crowley sourit :

- Ah Dean… A ton avis ? La moitié de l'Humanité détruite, je te laisse imaginer le nombre d'âmes qui me reviendront. J'ai même arrangé mon Hadès pour eux. Vous voyez, le problème avec l'ancien était que la plupart des résidents étaient déjà masochistes à la base. Beaucoup de « Merci, monsieur, pourrais-je avoir une autre lance brûlante dans le fondement ? » Mais maintenant… Personne n'aime les files d'attente…

- Et que se passe-t-il quand ils se retrouvent devant ? Se pris Dean au jeu.

- Rien, ils sont ramenés à l'arrière à nouveau. Ça c'est de l'efficacité. Et j'aime les voir déprimer les uns derrière les autres.

- En gros, tu veux ton p'tit pactole d'âmes impatientes, compris Dean. Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cas ?

Sur ce coup là, l'Ange n'avait pas la réponse. Il voulait évidement sauver Beautyloo, mais au prix de toute l'Humanité ? Castiel réfléchis, un peu trop longtemps au goût de Crowley.

- Allé Cas ! Oui ou non ? C'est facile comme question !

- Facile ? S'énerva Bobby. Ça vous apporte quoi de garder Beautyloo ? Depuis quand le Roi des Enfers est comme cul et chemise avec un Ange ?

- Depuis qu'il m'a promis pas moins de trois milliards d'âmes !

Bobby souffla. Aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Mais Castiel n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il toisa Crowley.

- Tu vas me rendre Beautyloo… En échange de ta vie…

Alors que le Démon se mis à rire, Castiel lui garda tout son sérieux.

- Tu veux… Tuer le Roi des Enfers ? Wouaw Cas, t'es doué… Mais um… Tu compte faire comment ? Continua de plaisanter Crowley.

Castiel garda sa mine renfrogné et fit apparaître comme par magie un sac en toile marron dans sa main droite. Il l'ouvrit devant le Démon et lui lança :

- Tu les reconnais ? Ce sont les tiens…

Crowley ne souriait plus. Il était à la fois en colère et inquiet.

- C'n'est qu'une légende, tenta t-il de mentir.

Castiel posa sa trouvaille par terre et commença à y mettre le feu. Aussitôt le Roi de l'Enfer se mis à brûler sur place. L'Ange s'arrête et considéra Crowley :

- Alors ? On est quitte ? Tu m'échange Beautyloo contre tes os.

Contre toute attente, le Démon ne sembla pas énervé ou déçu, mais plutôt amusé. Il se mit à sourire et à narguer Castiel. Dean, Sam et Bobby ne comprenaient pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? Questionna Bobby.

Comme d'habitude, Crowley claqua des doigts et une porte s'ouvrit comme par magie dans un mur derrière lui. En s'approchant, nos quatre amis purent découvrir Beautyloo allongé sur une table avec un Djinn à côté qui maintenant son état de transe.

- Libère là ! Cria Castiel.

Mais Crowley continua de sourire et fit signe à l'Ange de s'approcher. Dean, Sam et Bobby suivirent aussi le mouvement. Puis le Démon s'amusa avec Castiel :

- Tu es sûr de vouloir la réveiller ?

- Oui ! Hurla Castiel. Sors là d'ici et je te rends tes os.

- Non, tu ne me comprends pas Cas… Tu es sûr… De vouloir la sortir de son rêve ?

Personne ne comprenait où il voulait en venir. Sous leur regard interrogateur, Crowley s'expliqua :

- Beautyloo est… Comment dire. Dans un Monde parfait ! Vous êtes aussi dans son Monde. Mais vous tels que vous auriez dû être sans avoir découvert la chasse aux monstres… Bobby est toujours avec Karen, Sam et Jessica sont tous deux avocats, Dean travail dans un garage et Beautyloo est fiancé à Castiel et vivent dans une belle maison…

Dean, Sam, Bobby et Castiel dévisagèrent Crowley. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, ils étaient même sous le choc en entendant le nom des personnes qui étaient mortes dans leur Monde.

- Donc, repris le Démon… Tu es sûr de vouloir la réveiller ? Je peux la maintenir en vie comme ça pendant longtemps… Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache pourquoi elle est sur Terre et puis je la rendors… Elle ne souffre pas, elle est heureuse Cas… Si tu l'aime vraiment, tu devrais vouloir son plus grand bonheur. Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Voilà en effet une bonne question à laquelle Castiel eu du mal à réfléchir.

Dans la réalité :

Beautyloo s'était endormis. Mais elle bougeait beaucoup, elle transpirait… Encore une terreur nocturne. « Il » s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait la toucher, mais il n'était hélas pas réel.

- Hey ! Beautyloo ! Réveil toi!

Elle mit du temps avant d'émerger. Une fois fait, elle analysa l'endroit où elle se trouvait :

- Wouaw, le cauchemar horrible que j'ai fait !

- Ah oui j'ai vu ça.

Elle s'assit sur son matelas et le regarda :

- Je crois que hier soir tu m'as parlé non ?

- En effet. Tu étais dans un état catatonique. T'avais l'air d'être partis loin, très loin.

- T'as même pas idée, répondit Beautyloo.

- Est-ce que t'as au moins réussi à briser un sceau ?

- Oh ouais… J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Oh bordel… Je sens… Une telle colère en moi… Et aussi… De la frayeur, de la peine… Beaucoup de peine…

Il regarda la jeune fille en train de tenter de se calmer. Comme il lisait dans ses pensées il savait les images qu'elle avait en tête.

- C'est horrible, jugea t-il.

- J'n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser, expliqua Beautyloo.

- Alors retourne dans ton Monde…

Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.


	8. Chapitre Huit : Le choix de Castiel :

**Chapitre Huit : Le choix de Castiel :**

Monde Supernatural :

Voilà une semaine que Beautyloo vivait dans cet étrange monde. Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle s'y était habituée. Au début ne pas entendre Dean débiter des bêtises lui faisait bizarre. Il avait l'air d'être plus grand. En revanche, le plus drôle était de voir Castiel se servir d'un ordinateur portable et même de conduire une voiture comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Maintenant elle se sentait bien ici. Tout était… Normal. Le boulot, les amis, son chéri le soir, les restos entre potes etc… Beautyloo n'était cependant pas idiote, elle se doutait bien qu'au fond, tout cela devait être un coup de Raphaël ou même d'un Djinn. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ? Ici la magie n'existait pas, alors elle profitait…

En Enfer, Castiel se rapprocha du corps de Beautyloo. Elle avait l'air simplement endormis, c'était un peu le cas. Le Djinn était à côté d'elle. Mais il ne buvait pas son sang comme les autres Djinns puisqu'il fallait la garder en vie. Crowley se rapprocha de l'Ange :

- Alors Cas ? Tu veux réveiller ta Belle au Bois Dormant ou tu veux la laisser en paix… ?

Castiel hésitait. Il aimait Beauytloo, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là et ne jamais la quitter. Mais il voulait son bonheur, et c'est ce qu'elle avait dans ce Monde. En revanche, Bobby et Dean n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- Rien à foutre, fit le vieux chasseur. Ramenez la c'est tout ! Bordel Cas, tu ne vas pas le croire ! Pareil il ment pour que tu la laisse ici ! Et si elle était en Enfer dans sa tête ? Le « vrai » Enfer, pas cette espèce de file d'attente débile inventée par Crowley !

L'Ange y avait évidemment pensé, mais le Démon de l'Enfer semblait sincère.

- Cas, fit Dean à son tour, Bobby a raison. J'ai été envouté par un Djinn aussi. La vie que j'avais était parfaite, mais ce n'était pas la réalité ! Plus elle passe du temps là-dedans et plus son retour parmi nous sera dur !

Il marquait un point. Castiel se tourna vers Crowley :

- Réveil là.

Il parut un peu déçu.

- Bien Cas… Comme tu veux…

Il fit un signe de tête au Djinn qui commença à inverser le sort. Pendant ce temps Castiel donna les os au Démon. C'était le deal. Une fois le Monde de Beautyloo stoppé, cette dernière se réveilla.

- Maintenant si vous vouliez bien m'excuser, fit Crowley, j'ai des os à cacher et un Enfer à faire tourner. Alors du balai.

Castiel pris Beautyloo dans ses bras, elle était encore groggy. Il se téléporta avec elle, Sam, Dean et Bobby au « Q.G »

Quelques heures plus tard, Beautyloo briefa ses amis sur son Monde étrange et eux lui expliquèrent comment ils avaient fait pour la retrouver.

- Quand même, fit Dean, j'aurai voulu voir Castiel en mode Humain, ça devait être bien marrant !

La jeune fille acquiesça. En revanche, ni Sam, ni Bobby ne parlaient. De savoir que Karen et Jessica étaient vivantes dans son Monde les rendaient triste.

- Bon, entama Beautyloo. Le plan de Raphaël a marché puisque comme il avait prévu, le temps de me chercher vous avez laissé de côté le combat contre lui.

Ils furent tous d'accord. Ils étaient tombés dans le piège de Raphaël, mais Beautyloo était de nouveau là alors ils s'en moquaient.

- Et maintenant ? Fit la fille.

- On doit absolument trouver un plan, déclara sérieusement Castiel.

- Ouais, un plan où Beautyloo ne fini pas en Enfer, où Red B ne se pointe pas, où Raphaël ne nous envoi pas des Anges tueurs, où Castiel ne risque pas de devenir Dieu et où on ne risque pas de mourir toutes les cinq minutes, railla Bobby.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air dépité. Il avait raison.

- On va se séparer, expliqua Castiel. On va faire deux groupes et partir dans deux endroits différents pour aller plus vite…

- Je suppose, coupa Dean, que tes groupes sont : Bobby, Sam, moi et toi avec Beautyloo ?

L'Ange lui jeta un regard noir. Dean arrêta de sourire.

- Bon, repris Castiel, moi et Beautyloo allons chercher Balthazar. Il pourra peut-être nous aider. Vous trois vous allez essayer de ramener le plus de chasseurs possible.

- Bien sûr, je vais appeler « SOS Apocalypse » et t'aura cinq cents chasseurs de plus ! Badina Bobby.

- Cas à raison, repris Beautyloo. Tu dois avoir gardé quelques contacts ? N'importe qui de notre côté fera l'affaire.

Même si ce plan tenait pas trop la route, c'était le seul qu'ils avaient alors ils allaient s'en contenter.

Dans la réalité :

- Il ne manque plus qu'un sceau à briser, informa Beautyloo.

- T'es au courant que ce n'est pas vraiment une « bonne nouvelle » ? Railla t-il.

- Oh allé ! Dit toi que… Bah après ça je te rejoindrai pour de vrai ! Enfin, j'veux dire je pourrai te parler sans avoir l'air d'être folle !

Même si c'était tentant de l'avoir dans le même plan astral que lui, il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée.

- Hey ! T'es là pour m'aider que je sache ! Fit Beautyloo.

- Je ne crois pas que t'aider consiste à te laisser mourir dans ce Monde, rétorqua t-il.

-Broutille. J'm'en fou ! C'est vrai quoi ! Oh allé fait pas la tronche et prépare ma venue.

Même s'il était contre, il fit ce qu'elle demanda.


	9. Chapitre Neuf: Nouveaux Alliés :

**Chapitre Neuf: Nouveaux Alliés :**

Monde Supernatural :

Beautyloo conduisait, Castiel à côté jouait le rôle de « GPS Angélique ». Ils avaient décidé de partir en voiture pour ne pas laisser de traces magiques derrière eux. Mais au bout de vingt heures de route, Beautyloo s'arrêta devant un motel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'informa Castiel.

- Et bein, même si je ne suis pas Humains, j'ai quand même besoin de dormir et de manger Cas !

Elle gara la voiture et partit à l'accueil du motel.

- Deux chambres, demanda Beautyloo à l'hôtesse.

Cette dernière dévisagea Beautyloo et Castiel. Comme pour dire « Vous ne dormez pas ensemble ? ». La jeune fille le compris et rétorqua :

- On a l'air marié ?

La dame lui donna deux clefs et Beautyloo et Castiel montèrent au deuxième étage. Castiel s'enferma dans sa chambre tandis que Beautyloo partit se chercher de quoi grignoter dans un distributeur et pris une longue douche. Puis elle toqua à la porte de l'Ange. Elle entra et le vit assis sur le lit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Cas ?

- J'attends.

- Quoi, t'es comme ça depuis que j'suis partie ?

- Oui, lui répondit-il simplement.

A ce moment, un téléphone portable sonna. Beautyloo lorgna Castiel :

- Um… C'est le tiens qui sonne Cas.

L'Ange mit du temps à percuter. Il mit encore plus de temps à retrouver le téléphone dans les poches de son imper et d'y répondre. Il décrocha sans dire un mot. La voie au bout du fil était celle de Dean :

- Cas ?

- Oui.

- J't'ai déjà expliqué que tu dois dire « Allô » quand tu décroche.

- Allô, fit l'Ange.

- Laisse tomber… Bon, Bobby, Sam et moi sommes dans l'Illinois. On a trouvé un chasseur nommé Rufus et il veut bien nous aider.

- D'accord…

Il y eu un long silence que Dean brisa :

- Um… Là c'est à toi de me dire ce que vous avez pêché vous deux !

- Encore rien, Beautyloo doit dormir, nous sommes dans un motel.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Dean esquissa un énorme sourire :

- Wouaw, et bien… J'vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux dans c'cas, s'amusa t-il.

- Oh non, moi je ne dors pas, ne compris pas l'Ange.

- Oh Cas… Désespéra l'aîné…

La ligne se mit à grésiller et Castiel n'entendait plus grand chose.

- Dean ? Allô ? … T'es… T'es là ?

Cinq secondes plus tard :

- Ouais, je capte mal… Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dean ! Et la voie me dit qu'il ne me reste que deux minutes de batterie…

- Okay, j'te rappel plus tard alors… Et um… Amuse-toi bien avec Beautyloo !

Puis il raccrocha en rigolant.

- Alors ? Il en est où ? Demanda la fille en buvant quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau.

- Ils ont déjà trouvé un chasseur… Et Dean m'a dit de bien m'amuser avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Beautyloo recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour ne pas avaler de travers. Castiel qui réfléchissait encore à la phrase avoua :

- J'ai pas trop compris…

- Um… C'est rien… De l'humour à la Dean Winchester. La routine quoi. Um… Dors bien !

Puis elle s'en alla vite en claquant la porte et laissant Castiel murmurer :

- Mais je ne dors pas… Je vais… Attendre là…

Le lendemain, Beautyloo et Castiel reprirent la route. Ils se dirigeaient vers une villa que l'Ange Balthazar affectionnait beaucoup. La jeune fille gara la voiture. La nuit commençait à tomber et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la grande maison. L'intérieur était désert. Ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'étage alors ils grimpèrent les escaliers. Avançant à pas lent, ils rentrèrent dans une pièce éclairée par des spots, un bar se trouvait sur le côté. Alors qu'ils cherchaient une présence, tout s'éteignit et derrière eux apparu Balthazar.

- Castiel ? Beautyloo ? Fit-il. Bienvenus. Alors… Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue ?

- On a besoin d'aide, lâcha Castiel. Il faut empêcher Raphaël de provoquer l'Apocalypse !

Balthazar se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de whisky. Puis, il se tourna vers l'autre Ange :

- Cas… J'admire ton courage vraiment… Mais bordel c'que t'es rabat-joie ! Tu t'es rebellé, on t'a suivi. Pas mal d'Anges ont goûté à la liberté grâce à toi. Et maintenant que « Papa » a quitté la maison, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou de la fin du Monde ?

- Vous comptez nous aider ou pas ? Redemanda Beautyloo. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Balthazar se mit à rire, à boire une gorgée d'alcool et répondre :

- Tout le monde te connais là-haut, avoua t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne sait pas très bien qui tu es réellement. Certain on peur de toi, d'autre rêve de te rencontrer. Pour ma part, je pense que t'es un genre de nouvelle version d'Ange. Peut importe. Tout le monde sait qui tu es surtout parce que les ennemis de Castiel savent que tu es son point faible. Mais passons. Vous n'avez pas autre chose à foutre que de vous soucier de l'Apocalypse ?

Castiel et Beautyloo le dévisagèrent. Ça voulait dire non.

- Vous me déprimez sans déconner. Vous avez un balai coincé dans le…

- Ouais, okay on a compris, coupa Beautyloo. Vous égale Ange rebelle blabla et nous égale toujours les héros de l'ombre, on connait la chanson. Mais juste pour info, si c'est la fin du Monde, se sera aussi la fin de vos escapades d'amusement bien fun que vous devez avoir. Alors si vous voulez continuer de délirer, vous ne pouvez pas nous aider juste un tout petit peu ?

Balthazar sourit.

- J'l'aime bien ta copine Cas… Vous avez l'air si désemparé que j'ai envie de dire oui juste pour que vos yeux bleues larmoyants arrête de me fixer.

- Donc c'est oui ? Repris Castiel.

- Ouais Cas… Juste… Promettez-moi une chose.

- Quoi ? Ne compris pas Castiel.

- Après avoir sauver le Monde… Encore… Amusez-vous un peu tous les deux. Vous êtes trop déprimant.

- Dean m'a dit pareil, se souvint Castiel. J'ai toujours pas compris.

Beautyloo et Balthazar se lancèrent un regard. Puis la fille brisa les réflexions de son copain en demanda à l'autre Ange :

- Okay… Comment vous joindre ?

- Dis mon nom et je rappliquerai. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je retourne à Mexico. J'ai laissé une beauté là-bas, faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien…

Il s'éclipsa, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Castiel se tourna vers Beautyloo :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua désemparé :

- Sérieux Cas, après notre sauvetage du Monde, je t'envoie en stage avec Dean pendant trois jours !

Dans la réalité :

- J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Beautyloo.

« Il » apparu :

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Comment briser le dernier sceau.

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et alors ?

- C'est bientôt fini tout ça… Bientôt fini…


	10. Chapitre Dix: La dernière bataille :

**Chapitre Dix: La dernière bataille :**

Monde Supernatural :

Une semaine à faire des plans de bataille, à réunir des alliés, des chasseurs. Pour finalement arrêter Raphaël sans ouvrir le Purgatoire, sans que Red B ne tue Beautyloo et s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Au « Q.G » nos cinq héros bossaient nuit et jour sur le plan, avec comme somnifère une bouteille de whisky. En même temps, Castiel faisait des fouilles dans son Paradis préféré pour trouver la vieille formule en Enochien. Sept jours plus tard, ils étaient fin prêt. Sur le papier du moins. Ils partirent chercher leurs alliés. Six chasseurs en plus de Bobby, Sam et Dean et trois Anges en plus de Castiel. Rufus et Balthazar faisaient partis du lot. La première partie de l'épreuve consistait à attirer Raphaël dans un endroit stratégique pour combattre. Pour cela, Castiel appela Raphaël à l'aide d'un sort. Il avait également avec lui la formule qui permettrait d'affaiblir son ennemi. Maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer… En équipe. Tous à leur poste, ils attendirent que l'Ange se pointe. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Mais comme prévu, Raphaël n'était pas seul. Ils avaient emmené des gardes du corps, une quinzaine d'Anges qui étaient de son côté dans la bataille. L'ennemi regarda partout autour de lui. Il senti le piège et il avait raison. Castiel sorti de sa cachette.

- Castiel… Mon frère, dit Raphaël. Tu n'as pas dû venir tout seul m'affronter ? A moins que tu ne sois devenu suicidaire…

Notre p'tit Ange ne répondit pas.

- Bon, et bien, où sont tes amis dans ce cas ?

A ce moment là, les autres combattants sortirent à leur tour de leur planque. Ils étaient derrière Castiel qui toisé toujours Raphaël. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Et bien Cas, t'as fais fort pour une fois… Alors j'imagine que… Le meilleur gagne ?

Castiel sortit alors la formule en Enochien et la récita sous le regard inquiet et surpris de Raphaël. Une fois les paroles prononcés, ce dernier se senti faible.

- Espèce de….Insulta l'Ange.

Castiel ne perdit pas de temps, il sortit un poignard de sa manche et commença le combat contre son ennemi. Pendant ce temps, les autres aussi se battaient contre les Anges. Quant à Beautyloo… Elle eu la frayeur de voir que Red B faisait parti des acolytes de Raphaël. Elle tenta de se battre comme elle le pu, mais elle était tétanisé. Notre héroïne en pris plein la tête. Red B n'y allait pas de main morte. Raphaël profita de la mauvaise posture de Beautyloo pour faire baisser la garde à Castiel.

- Et Cas ! Regarde un peu là-bas !

Il se tourna et vit sa copine allongé par terre, en sang en train de lutter de toutes ses forces contre son ex-gardienne. Il fut horrifié et commença machinalement à se diriger vers elle. Raphaël profita qu'il lui tourne le dos pour l'attaquer par derrière et le marteler de coup. Castiel fut surpris mais aussi très énervé, ce qui l'aida beaucoup. Beautyloo était vraiment mal barré, Red B sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et commença et se placer au dessus de la jeune fille arme en main. Elle l'attrapa par le cou :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'échapper…

Beautyloo ferma les yeux et attendis le coup de grâce. Mais une voie derrière Red B se mis à parler :

- Mate-moi ça !

C'était Balthazar, tendant un genre de cristal en direction de la gardienne. Cette dernière pris peur :

- Non !

Elle tenta d'attrapa la pierre mais trop tard. Sa peau commença à se transformer en sel. Bientôt sont corps n'exista plus et des grains blanc tombèrent par terre au pied de Beautyloo encore sous le choc. Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle jeta un regard à Balthazar qui lui expliqua :

- La femme de Lot a subi ce sort.

Il se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne savait pas bien quoi dire, elle était sans voie et toisa son sauveur. Balthazar décrypta sa béatitude :

- Si je t'avais laissé mourir, je crois que Castiel m'aurai torturé à mort !

- Wouaw… Je savais que tu nous serais d'une aide précieuse ! Tu devrais vraiment rester avec nous et les frères Winchester !

- Et ?

- Et continuer de combattre le mal ! Expliqua Beautyloo.

- Et ?

- Continuer de sauver le Monde ! Argumenta la fille.

- Oh, oh désolé. Tu dois me confondre avec l'autre Ange, celui qui porte un vieux manteau sale et qui est amoureux de toi. Moi, je m'en fou !

Beautyloo se mis à sourire. Après tout Balthazar était comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas le changer. Ensemble ils retournèrent aider les autres.

Castiel avait vu que Beautyloo était sauve, ce qui contraria Raphaël et donna un énorme avantage à notre héros. Dans un mouvement rapide et classe, il désarma son ennemi et s'apprêta enfin à le tuer.

- Tu vas encore tuer un Ange Castiel ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez commit de meurtre comme ça ?

- Tant que tu es en vie, le Monde est en danger.

- T'es un Ange Cas ! On s'en fou du Monde ! On s'en fou des Humains !

- Tu t'trompe, affirma Castiel. Il y a du bon en ce Monde… Les Winchester m'ont appris qu'on pouvait forger son propre destin. On n'a pas à suivre les règles du Destin. On peut choisir la liberté. Je pense que ça vaut le coup de se battre pour ça.

Sur ces mots et sous le regard ahuri de Raphaël, Castiel le poignarda. Une immense lueur blanche émana de l'Ange mort avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Castiel se releva en regardant le corps de Raphaël et ses ailes dessiné sur le sol après sa mort. Il se tourna vers la bataille qui faisait rage derrière. Quand les autres Anges virent que leur chef était mort, ils s'éclipsèrent sans plus attendre.

Dans la réalité :

Beautyloo était dans un endroit très étrange… Il s'était écoulé sept jours depuis qu'elle avait compris comment briser le dernier sceau. Et là, elle allait en arriver à soixante six. Elle attendait ceux qui servaient de docteurs dans cet établissement, tout en parlant par télépathie à son « ami ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus :

- T'as vu la fin de « Sucker Punch » ?

- Pas besoin, répliqua t-il, je lis dans tes pensées et tu y pense tout le temps…

Puis il se mit à réfléchir…

- Attend… Ça… Ça ne va pas finir pareil ? J'veux dire… Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

Il commença à paniquer. Elle le « rassura » :

- Ne t'en fait pas… Ils disent tous la même chose, « Personne mentalement dérangé à multiples problèmes… » et blabla. Face à ce genre de chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils réagissent tous de la même façon…

Il réfléchit un instant et compris avec effrois :

- Quoi ? Tu parles… De lobotomie ? Mais enfin ! Tu n'es pas folle !

- Ils s'en fichent pas mal de ça.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. L'heure était venu mais elle n'avait pas peur, il était là :

- Allé Castiel, on se rejoint chez les frères…


	11. Chapitre Onze : De l'autre côté, la vie

**Chapitre Onze : De l'autre côté, la vie rêvé, un Monde en paix :**

Monde Supernatural et dans la réalité :

Deux jours après la bataille, ils avaient tous passé beaucoup de temps à se reposer. Sam, Dean, Beautyloo et Castiel étaient chez Bobby. La seule fille du groupe se leva et descendit se servir un bon café. Castiel l'a rejoint :

- Est-ce que ça va toi ?

- Et comment ! J'sais pas c'que j'ai mais j'ai l'impression d'être… A 100% moi, à 100% là ! C'est trop bizarre.

Elle bu une gorgé de café brûlant.

- Bon… Maintenant qu'on a latté, enfin que toi tu as latté Raphaël, que pour le moment y'a plus d'Apocalypse… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de suivre le conseil de Dean et Balthazar ?

Castiel lui fit les gros yeux, il plissa le front, encore une fois il ne comprenait pas. Beautyloo leva les yeux au ciel et se mis à hurler :

- DEAN !

Ce dernier arriva.

- Quoi ?

Beautyloo bu une gorgée de café et reluqua le frère :

- Tu peux… Um… Comment dire… Avoir une p'tite conversation « entre homme » avec Cas ?

Dean se mis à sourire. A sourire jusqu'aux oreilles même.

- Ah oui, tu veux que je lui dise…

Beautyloo l'arrêta avec une mine un peu dégoûté :

- Arrr, ne me dit rien ! Parle lui c'est tout ! J'veux pas savoir comment tu t'y prends !

Puis elle parti rejoindre Sam et Bobby dans le salon.

- Pourquoi vous êtes encore le nez dans les bouquins ? Vous êtes au courant qu'on a arrêté l'Apocalypse ? Questionna Beautyloo.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Bobby.

- Oh ça, c'est Dean qui sort un peu Cas, expliqua Beautyloo. Bon et vous alors ? Vous bossez sur quoi ?

- On regarde juste si la prochaine Apocalypse sera dans ce millénaire-ci, informa Bobby. Histoire qu'on prenne quelques jours de vacances tu vois.

Beautyloo repris une gorgée de café :

- C'n'est pas idiot. Et les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

- Bah pour le moment, entama Sam, on a rien à craindre de Crowley. Bien qu'il doit être sacrément déprimé de ne pas avoir ses âmes, il ne viendra pas nous tuer. Les Anges ne sont pas non plus un souci. Les sbires de Raphaël vont probablement se cacher… Ce qu'il nous laisse nos éternelles histoires de fantômes et possessions à traquer aux quatre coins du pays.

- La routine quoi, compris Beautyloo. Ça m'va. Mais après quelques jours de congés !

Sur ce point, ils étaient tous d'accord.

Le soir, Dean revint avec un Castiel on ne peut plus en forme. Beautyloo qui avait piqué un somme, se réveilla pour voir son p'tit Ange :

- Alors ? Comment c'était cette journée entre mec ?

Castiel s'approcha de sa copine et l'embrassa. Beautyloo, bien que très surprise, se laissa faire. L'Ange l'embrassa langoureusement et lui passa les mains dans les cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Beautyloo ne pu s'empêcher de questionner Castiel du regard. Ce dernier répliqua tout calmement :

- J'ai appris ça du livreur de pizza…

Beautyloo lança un regard à Dean derrière Castiel. Le frère rétorqua :

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré ? S'enquit-elle.

- Hey ! Est-ce que je te demande c'que tu fais à tes soirées entre fille ?

- Non… Mais c'est sûrement avec le fait que j'en fais pas !

Dean se mis à sourire et tapota l'épaule de Castiel :

- Oh allé Beautyloo. Notre Ange déchu tente d'apprend la vie des Humains. Faut l'aider un peu !

Il était plié de rire en disant cela. Beautyloo souriait aussi. Castiel lui, avait l'air de réfléchir encore un peu.

- Mon pauvre Cas, fit la fille. Tu dois te demander c'que tu fou sur Terre parfois.

- Non, dit-il sérieusement. Je suis venu pour vous aider. Quand mon Père nous a abandonné moi et mes frères j'ai décidé de rester avec vous. Et quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments, je me suis dit que c'était dans l'ordre des choses de commencer à vivre comme un Humain…

Beautyloo sourit. Elle prit son Ange par la main et quittèrent la pièce sous le regard d'un Dean très amusé et très content de lui.

Ici s'arrête ma petite histoire. Ici s'arrête l'aventure de Beautyloo. Mais qui est-elle au juste ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas vraiment « humaine » ? Facile. Elle n'était jusqu'à maintenant pas vraiment là. Comme si elle avait le don d'ubiquité. Une partie d'elle était en Enfer dans la vraie vie et l'autre avec son Ange et les frères dans le Monde surnaturel. Une fois qu'une partie d'elle fut morte, elle a pu être entièrement elle-même dans son Monde. Et le lien entre les deux était évidement son Ange gardien.

Nous avons tous un Ange gardien qui veille sur nous. Il suffit alors de savoir le voir et de choisir… Dans quel Monde nous voulons vivre…

FIN


End file.
